


Interlude

by FrostfireEzreal



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostfireEzreal/pseuds/FrostfireEzreal
Summary: To Bedivere, Artoria was more radiant than any star in the sky and more beautiful than any flower within the castle gardens.Commissioned by @sylveanh on twitter. Thank you so much my dear!!
Relationships: Bedivere/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylveanh on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sylveanh+on+twitter).



> Interlude | Bedivere/Artoria - F/GO  
> Commissioned by sylveanh  
> Recommended song to listen to: The Promise of the World, Howl's Moving Castle

The sun sat high atop it’s pedestal in the sky casting its rays down onto the earth below, illuminating its beauty. The birds' songs echoed from the lush trees that towered over the castle gardens, bringing respite from the heat to the small critters that frolicked about. 

Bedivere emerged from the castle’s stone walls, squinting as he did so to shield his eyes from the afternoon sun. Before him was a cobblestone path that led further into the garden, each side lined by blooming azalea bushes. Their pinkish hue was vibrant and contrasted perfectly with the lush grass blanketing the estate. It was a sight that always made him feel at ease, yet he was not here to gaze upon nature's bounty. No, he had traveled all this way to find the one who, in his mind, was more radiant than any blossom and any star that appeared in the sky. The one who captivated not only his mind, but his heart as well.

The knight began to follow the path laid before him, inhaling the sweet scent of the flowers as he passed. The trail opened up to a variety of different paths. One leading into a small clearing, a well at its center. Another leading up carefully crafted marble stairs which led to another section of the gardens. And the last leading down to a small pond with blue lilies sprouting from the surface. He looked down into the clear waters, smiling lightly as some petals drifted slowly by. 

But his mind soon returned back to the present and he stepped away from the pond to ascend the marble stairs. Bedivere found himself in an open clearing, various species of plants scattered within creating an array of colors. As he scanned the field he sighed in relief when his gaze fell upon the one he had been searching for. Tucked away in an alcove on the other side of the grounds was a woman; fairy blonde hair tied up in a bun, blue ribbon swaying in the light breeze. Vibrant emerald eyes half lidded as she gazed down at a flower cupped in her hands. 

His majesty and charge. His trusted friend and dearly beloved, Artoria.

Beside her was a small iron table with two chairs, a porcelain tea set sitting there unused. Bedivere strode forward, closing the distance between him and his king and stopped only a few feet from her. She turned her head upon hearing his approach and met his gaze, a warm smile gracing her features upon realizing who it was. 

“Bedivere,” She greeted, bouncing back onto her feet to walk up to him. “I have been waiting for you.”

“Your majesty.” Bedivere placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head.

“Have I not told you to call me by my name?” The royal sighed, taking his hand into her own. “There is no need to use titles when we are alone together.”

“My sincerest apologies your- Artoria.” He corrected himself, earning a soft chuckle from the other. 

“That’s much better. Come,” She said, pulling him to where she had stood upon his arrival. “I wish to introduce you to the newest member of our garden.” 

_ Our  _ garden.

She knelt down before a bushel of flowers, each one a different color and pattern from the last. The flower itself was akin to a rose but the ends of each petal formed into a series of frills. Some were a deep crimson, others a soft pink. He stroked each petal as he tried to identify the flower, but he hummed in confusion as he had never seen this one before. 

“It’s called a carnation.” The king began, “Gawain brought some back to the castle after his voyage from afar. He said it would be a good addition to the garden.” 

“And as always he was correct. There is an elegance to them that no other blossom here can match.” Bedivere beamed, reaching out to touch a lock of her hair “Much like you, dear Artoria.”

The woman blushed, swatting away his hand playfully before retiring to the small table. She took a seat, motioning for the knight to join her. As he walked over she began to brew the tea, waiting for the leaves to steep properly before serving the both of them. Had the other knights seen their King serve rather than be served, Bedivere would have been scolded, but when they were alone they were equals; Lovers just enjoying one another's company. In a world constantly torn apart by war, moments like these were a rarity and they cherished them more than any victory.

For years he had been by her side, hand in hand as they faced any challenge that came their way. As she cut a path to a brighter tomorrow he would be next to her offering his support, making every dream of hers come true. For his king, blessed with eternal youth and power, who could have anything she put her mind to, to choose a lowly human like himself to spend the rest of her days with was more than an honor. No word could express his gratitude nor his adoration for the young royal sitting before him. 

He watched as she rambled on about the garden, about what she wanted to add or transfer to a better spot, and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling softly. At this moment, anyone who gazed upon Artoria wouldn’t think she was a king. They would see a girl without a care in the world enjoying a sunny day with her beloved. A part of him wished that could have been true, so that he may spend his time shamelessly holding her and peppering her with sweet kisses. Alas it could not be so. To be her knight he was expected to act with honor and professionalism, which he did not mind, but it often resulted in less time for them to be…  _ Them _ . 

Artoria had a duty to her people, and Bedivere had his duty as her knight.

And so he would sit here listening to her words, chatting about everything and nothing at the same time. He would let her live as a normal human, even if it be only for a few moments. These small things she so craved he would provide for her, and one day when the world would be engulfed in flame, they would look back on this time with a great fondness; glad they had the opportunity to live and to love freely. 

The star in his sky shined ever brighter when she smiled, and right now she was the most radiant she has ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, you can commission me to write as well! I have all the pricing/info on my twitter @dunklenorge
> 
> I am glad to have fed the Bedivere/Artoria lovers this day ;)


End file.
